Ships
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: (Si Hetalia personaliza los paises, yo sus parejas) "Don t like my parings well, then you can hit the bricks this is my OTP I ll go down with this ship! " "Callate UsUk!" "Vete al carajo FrUk" "Chicas " "ALEJATE FRUKUS!" "Ve No deberían..." "Callate GerIta" Esta es una locura, no tiene sentido, pero igual es divertido...¡Esto es shippear!
1. Chapter 1

_**SHIPS **_

* * *

-¡Eres una insufrible!-gritó FrUk, desde un lado de la sala. Su cabello largo y ondulado, reluciendo con su hermosa rosa roja, que nunca se separaba de su cabello.

-¡Tu eres una aburrida! –Gritó UsUk, su cabello corto y gafas haciendo un hermoso conjunto con sus cejas. -¡Entiéndelo! ¡Nunca te compararas a mi!

-¡Vete al carajo, vieja emancipada!

-¡Soy muchísimo mas grande que tu!

-¡A los costados, mon cheri! ¡Ese estadounidense te dejo su cerebro y su panza!  
-¡El es listo! ¡Por lo menos yo tengo material!  
-¡Yo igual tengo, estúpida!

-Yo igual tengo…-se lamentó en una esquina, una chica de cabello negro corto, ojos vacios y cejas enormes. – Y bonitos fanarts tan bien…

-Vamos, anímate, AsaKiku. ¡Eres bonita! ¡Algún día tendrás tu oportunidad! –animó la chica de cabello amarillo y extraño rulo sobresaliendo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, GerIta, eres casi perfecta…

-Vamos~ No lo soy. Todas las Ships, tenemos hoyos en nuestros barcos. Algunas más que otros, eso es todo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Siempre sabes que decir…-dijo sonriendo y sonrojada.

-¡Chicas~!-una voz pegostiosa se escucho y UsUk y FrUk dejaron de pelar en un instante.-¿Estan peleando de nuevo~?

-¡NO! –respondieron en unisio, temblando de miedo.

-Mas les vale~

Una vez los pasos se alejaron, ambas soltaron un suspiro.

-¿G-g-erIta? –Preguntó con miedo UsUk-¿Y-ya se fue la l-loca?

Se asomó al pasillo y sonrió.

-Ya se fue~

Ambas se sentaron y se negaron a mirar o seguir discutiendo

-FrUkUs, si que da miedo…-dijo temblando AsaKiku.

-¿Tu crees? –dijo GerIta.-La verdad PruItaGer, no me cae taaaan mal~

-Si tu lo dices…

-Ve~

* * *

En algún lugar lejos de todas las demás Ships.

-Me siento sola…-una chica estaba sentada en el fondo de la habitación.- ¿Acaso nadie nunca me va a querer?

* * *

N/A: Ok otra pendejada que se me ocurrió XD Pffffff~ En fin, que otras ships quieren que aparescan? en este punto me viene valiendo si la shipeo o no...¡Es divertido crearles personalidades! Ademas de que estas chicas son mega adorables y apredni a respetar ships :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ships **_

* * *

-Ahhh…Que lindo día~-dijo alegre GerIta.-¡Debería ir a visitar a GiriPan! ¡Ella es bastante dulce!

-¡Alejate de mi NiChu! –gritó una voz, sacando de sus ensoñaciones a GerIta.

Tanto NiChu como GiriPan, habían sacado una katana y se miraba desafiante a los ojos.

El cabello marron largo y lacio de NiChu, y sus ojos vacios, pero en este momento llenos de sentimientos, miraron a los iguales de GiriPan, que tenía su largo cabello castaños, pero sumamente despeinado.

-¡Llegue aquí primero!-gritó NiChu-¡Lárgate tu GiriPan!

-Mejor…no me meto en esto…-dijo saliendo de la visión de ambas.

-¡GerIta~!-una voz alegre la llamó.-¡Que bueno que te veo! ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

-Ah~ Claro, PruHun~ Sería muy lin-

-¿Tendran espacio para una más?-una voz amable llamó a las espaldas de ambas.

-¡S-s-Spamano-neesan!-tartamudeo GerIta, roja hasta las orejas.

PruHun frunció el ceño un poco.

-Pensábamos comer so-

-¡Claro!-gritó eufórica GerIta.

-¡P-pero!

No terminó de decir nada, por que GerIta estaba abrazando a Spamano, quien le sonreía con ternura.

Los ojos rojos de PruHun se llenaron de enojo, pero decidió que no debería dejar que eso la detuviera. Se acerco a Spamano y se sentó a su lado.

De alguna u otra forma, tenía que conquistar el corazón de GerIta.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ships **_

* * *

Su cabello largo y dorado, ojos rojos como los rubís , tras unos adorables lentes y el peluche de un pollito y un oso en sus manos.

-Nadie nunca me querra…-se lamentó PruCan, mientras miraba la esquina.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Una voz le preguntó.-No te ves tan mal. Eres bastante linda.

PruCan se sonrojo.

-S-soy Crack-dijo con tristeza.-Casi nadie quiere a los de mi tipo…

-Entonces…-dijo la voz-¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo?

PruCan alzó la mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo:

-¡Claro!

Sin saber a quien se le dirigía la palabra.

-Perfecto~ ¿Cómo te llamas?

PruCan sonrió.

-PrussiaxCanada, llamame PruCan. ¿Tu?

-Franciax Inglaterra. Llamame FrUk.

PruCan se dio cuenta con quien hablaba y se sonrojo.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó FrUk y PruCan asintió siguiéndola.

Una vez en la sala central, FrUk empezó a hablar.

-Eres linda. Tienes potencial. No te desanimes. Júntate conmigo y saldrás a flote.

PruCan asintió.

No sería tan difícil.

O almenos eso pensó…

-¡QUE LINDA!-una voz la aturdió.-¡Eres adorable! ¿Cómo te llamas querida?

-PrussiaxCanada…PruCan si quieres…-dijo todavía demasiado confundida para saber quien era.

-¡Apartate UsUk, es mía!-gritó FrUk.

UsUk le sacó la lengua y se dio la vuelta.

-Don´t care. Tengo a mi adorable Franada, así que no me importa.-dijo UsUk sabiendo de sobre lo mal que le caía Franada a FrUk.

-Go to hell…-sin pensárselo FrUk se fue dejando sola a PruCan.

-Supongo que mejor me voy…-dijo triste al ser olvidada de nueva cuenta y se dirigió a la salida, solo para chocar con alguien.

-¡Lo siento! No me dí cuenta~ ¿Estas bien?

PruCan asintió y se paró como pudo.

-Vaya, eres linda~¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-PrusiaxCanada, PruCan si quieres…

-Waaa~ eres muy linda~ Soy Spamano~ ¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?


	4. Chapter 4

ships

* * *

un fuerte dolor de cabeza ataco a GerIta.

-¡Ah, Duele...mucho...-se empezo a marear, tratando de hacer que el dolor disminuyera, aunque fuese un poco. -Esto es raro...Ellos no se han peleado...

-¿Estas bien nee-san?. -una vocecita llamo y GerIta levanto la cabeza. Una niña, casi identica a ella, pero con un vestido azul marino de sirvienta remplazo su traje verde estilo Italia, la miraba preocupada.

-No te prerocupes, Sacro Imperio Chibitalia, estoy bien.- dijo con un asomirsa GerIta, dejando ver sus ojos amabr mezclados de azul, sobandole la cabeza.-Eres buena chica...

Sacro Imperio Chibitalia se sonrojo y rio, con su gemela.

-¿Por que esta hablando sola GerIta de nuevo?-pregunto UsUk viendo a la chica reir por su cuenta, sobandole a alguien, que ella no estaba ahi, la cabeza.

Spamano, se lleno de melancolia.

-Esta hablando con Sacro Italia...

Nadie veia lo que GerIta podia.

* * *

N/A: Luego hare a las nordicas :D Tomare en cuenta cada lindo review con sugerencias en el para la historia y a lo sdemas los abrazare . costo hacer a SacroImperio x Chibitalia...Si los dejo confundida,es por que la pareja en si lo es XD popdria ser otra pareja nueva, lo que GerIta cree, o puede ser la misma GerIta pero ne demaciado sock o dolor como para darse cuenta


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ships**_

* * *

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? –preguntó molesta DenNor desde el otro lado de la sala. Su cabello dorado largo hasta las rodillas, sujetado con una cruz, bajo el gorrito de Dinamarca y un treja de marinerita rojo. –Son extrañas…¿NO SuFin?

-¡Eso es tan cierto, GerIta!-dijo entre risas SuFin, mientras platicaba con GerIta.

-Traidora…-dijo en un bufido DenNor.-Apenas y trabajan juntas, pero por que las dos son parte de las semi canon, son casi inseparables…Yo igual soy bastante fuerte, idiotas.

Se dio la vuelta, para no ver a su amiga coqueteando con GerIta, y se dirigió a fuera de las sala de las "Populares"

Caminar entre los pasillos era libre, así que podías despejarte un rato y ver a las demás Ships corriendo por ahí. En el momento que dos o más Ships quieran trabajar juntas, se van a las habitaciones, que están en la sala del este. Hay veces en el que encargan que una Ship, baja a hacer trabajos mínimos, generalmente esto pasa cuando es un Fanfic, pero hay veces en las que te dejan HORAS de papeleo, dibujos, comunidades, roleplay, entre otras cosas, que empieza a dar demasiada hueva.

-Ughghh…

DenNor escuchó a alguien quejándose, y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con una chica, batallando para recoger una mesa que se había caído.

Levantó una de sus cejas y se le acerco.

-Te vas a lastimar si te sobre esfuerzas- con un simple movimiento, DenNor levantó la mesita.

-Ah…Gracias. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver los ojos amatistas, pudo deducir que era una Ship con Islandia, cualquier pareja con Islandia, incluso NorIce, con su adorable cabello plateado y ojos azules, tan linda, podía llevarse bien con ella, tenía esa sensación de querer cuidarlas. Por lo cual era seguro seguir ayudándola. Y más dándose cuenta como se tambaleaba al caminar, siendo esto la señal de que la pobre era una "Crack"

-Te puedo llevar los libros si quieres…-dijo DenNor señalando los libros que sostenía.

-No hace falta, puedo sola.

-Insisto.

-Yo puedo

-¿Acaso eres tonta?-le arrebató los libros de la mano. –Si te esfuerzas demasiado te enfermaras, o peor aún, te vas a lastimar seriamente, y no podrás trabajar bien.

-No me importa.-dijo con la mirada vacia.-Quiero volver a verla todos los días…

DenNor levantó una ceja.

-¿A quien?

-No es tu incumbencia. –Le quitó los libros, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y termino en el suelo.

DenNor suspiro. La chica le recordaba a si misma.

-Te puedo ayudar, un poco, pero tienes que prometerme que no te sobre esforzaras.

La Ship la miró, tratando de encontrar una mentira en sus ojos.

-No lo hago porque me sienta obligada.-dijo al fin.-Lo hago porque me gusta. Se que nunca seré parte de las "Populares" y que jamás volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga…Pero, me gusta…

-Un trabajo sola, nunca servirá para mejorar. ¿Quieres trabajar en uno conmigo? SuFin puede apañárselas sola, o con un poco de mi trabajo extra que tengo por ahí…Aunque bueno, creó que tu lo necesitaras menos, pero nunca esta de más un trabajo en conjunto.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de DenNor y en la otra Ship, quien asintió de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

-Hong Kong x Islandia-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.-Puedes llamarme HongIce, o Pannfin

Casi hubo un instante en el que se arrepintió. Era una ship, bastante crack...Sería dificl...pero todo cambió al ver sus cejas, gruesas y ojos amatsitas ocnvinar con su cabello largo platinado con mechones cafés y una mochilita con un panda y un frailesito dibujados.

Era...bastante linda. Casi por instinto, le tomo la mano y la dirigió a su cuarto. Su instinto maternal estaba muy alto y tendría que conocer bien a esta chica.

"Vale la pena"pensó para sí misma.


End file.
